Volstagg (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Unnamed son; two daughters | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, warrior | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Ashley Miller; Mark Protosevich; Zack Stentz | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Volstagg is one of a trio of Asgardian adventurers known as the Warriors Three, and is a friend of Thor. He was present when the Jotuns infiltrated Odin's Vault while most of Asgard was preoccupied with the crowning ceremony naming Thor King of Asgard by Odin. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, Fandral readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the Jotuns' aggression. The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the Jotuns' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby Jotun, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and Volstagg had to help carry him clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew then back to Asgard. After Odin banished Thor to Earth and subsequently fell into his "Odinsleep", Loki claimed the throne as Asgard's regent. Concerned over the coup, the Warriors Three and Sif left Asgard to find Thor on Earth. There, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched the Destroyer to kill Thor. They were no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort until Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat it. The Asgardians then returned to their world where the Warriors Three parted company with Thor who pressed on alone to deal with his brother. | Powers = As an Asgardian, Volstagg has several superhuman attributes. Volstagg possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and is extremely long-lived. | Abilities = Volstagg is a highly skilled warrior with particular ability wielding an axe. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak he can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Strength = | Weaknesses = He is vulnerable to the touch of a Jotun which causes frost bite-like effects on his bare skin. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Double-bladed Battle Axe | Notes = * Ray Stevenson portrays Volstagg in Thor, Thor: The Dark World, and Thor: Ragnarok. | Trivia = * Volstagg is renowned for his voracious appetite. * Stevenson previously portrayed Frank Castle in Punisher: War Zone, and an animated Punisher in The Super Hero Squad Show. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Вольштагг (199999) Category:2011 Character Debuts